Paint Me Perfect Mr Prince
by ninjacatchester
Summary: The story of a girl who would have been perfect if she wasn't quite so screwed up. \ Victoire in under 900 words \ freeverse


**Title: Paint Me Perfect Mr. Prince**

**Summary: The story of a girl who would have been perfect if she wasn't quite so screwed up. \ Victoire in under 900 words \ freeverse**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

.

.

her birthday might just be the saddest day on the Wizarding calendar

but the little victory girl has learned to ignore it

in fact, Victoire has learned to revel in it.

as the others cry cry cry,

she laughs laughs laughs like a maniac

the crying people hear the laughing girl with victory for her name

and they look over to see who _dares_ to laugh

and then, _then_ the see the shining victory girl

with her sunshine smiles and moonlight hair and star twinkle eyes

and she is _s-e-e-n_ and they call her beautiful

.

**{vanity}**

**.**

.

when Dom falls in love with Teddy,

Victoire does too

she doesn't mean to, she just means to take the boy from her sister

but she's known Teddy all her life

he's her best friend

and he falls for her so it seems right, natural even to fall for him too

but deep down inside, no matter how wonderful he makes her look or feel,

she fell for him because she couldn't let her sister have him

she had to _h-a-v-e_ him for her own

.

**{greed}**

.

.

she loves Teddy, she really does

but he's just not enough for her because she's the victory girl

she's the victory girl and not even Teddy bear, orphaned son of war heroes

will _e-v-e-r_ be good enough for the girl who has become the symbol of something better

and so this girl, this victory embodied, she _cheats_

(such a nasty word)

it wasn't hard exactly and it was ohso_necessary_

for the victory girl who never has enough

and so she has numerous l-o-v-e-r-s

she has older men (Oliver Wood) and younger men (Lysander Scamander)

and men who are nobodies that she seems to pull out of a hat

(Garret Davies)

she even gets herself a matching set just for the heck of it

(Draco Malfoy)(Scorpius Malfoy)

(not that either of them will ever know)

and she'll never never never let Teddy find out

.

**{lust}**

.

.

when the victory girl is done with one of her flings

she wanders off to a bar, any bar,

and orders herself a drink, any drink will do

and before she knows it, she's on to the next

when she's lucky (and she usually is) some lecherous stranger will by her a drink

(the girl who is named for victory is beautiful after all)

and then another and another

and soon enough she'll be drunk as a sailor

she won't let the stranger take her home

(the girl who is victory has standards)

but she lets the inebriation wash away her _s-i-n-s_

(even if it's temporary at best)

.

**{addiction}**

.

.

some days, Teddy almost catches on

some days he asks her why she laughs so loudly

or why Dom hates her so much

he's asked her where she's been some nights

and why she's hungover in the morning

but the girl named for victory has learned a few things over the years

so she flashes a winning smile and lays an ohso_seductive_ hand on his arm

and says "Oh Teddy dear," with a sweet little shake of her head

like he's silly and ignorant and naïve (and maybe just a little stupid)

and weaves some crazy little _t-a-l-e_ that's just weird enough to ring as truth in Teddy's ears

and so he nods and says _okay_

and she goes back to her nasty little life

.

**{lies}**

**.**

.

sometimes when it's raining at night,

the victory girl goes out and does a victory dance in the rain

on full moons, the victory girl heads outside at midnight

she strips off her clothes and takes a nice long swim in the ocean

sometimes, when the victory girl is bored, she slips love potion

into somebody's cup, just to see what happens

sometimes, she sneaks up onto the roof with a loaf of bread, some cheese and a blanket

and she just stays up there for days at a time

sometimes, the victory girl walks up to random strangers on the street

and kisses them; wizards and muggles alike

and then walks away like nothing happened

sometimes she puts on her prettiest dress and dances in the muddy back garden

sometimes she takes her mother's pearl necklace and tosses it into the wishing well

sometimes she weaves flower chains that are metres long

and then stuffs them in a bottle and floats them out to sea

she does _c-r-a-z-y_ things like that all the time

she doesn't have a reason, she doesn't think, she just does

.

**{insanity}**

.

.

the girl called victory isn't perfect

(never has been)

(never will be)

but she lets the world believe she is

she hides her **vanity|greed|lust|addiction|lies|insanity**

Teddy helps her, albeit unwittingly

when he talks about the girl called victory, he praises her

he paints her as a perfect princess

delicate as a flower, sweeter than honey, pure as a unicorn

(the girl named for victory is nothing but victorious it seems)

and oh, how perfectly the prince paints her

as she hides her flaws behind her sunshine smiles and moonlight hair and star twinkle eyes

.

**{f-l-a-w-e-d}**


End file.
